Prayer for the Families
Prayer for the Families is a serious video and a prayer for the families of the Sandy Hook Elementary school shooting that occured on December 14, 2012. Connor prayed in the video for the families of the shooting. The Shooting On the morning of December 24, 2012, gunman Adam Lanza went into Sandy Hook Elementary School in the small town of Newtown, Connecticut and shot 20 children in the first grade and 7 teachers, including the school's principal and guidance counselor. He then shot himself and was found in a classroom by police. This day shocked the nation and many were sad on this terrible Friday on a cold December morning. Like all school shootings, many rumors swirled around about Lanza's history. Some said his mother Nancy was a teacher at the school but reports were shown that this was untrue. Lanza was a 21 year old with a bowl cut who kinda looked psychotic in the first place. Many of his former classmates mysteriously said he was "the nice, quiet kid", which is unbelievable for such a rabid young man. A week after the incident, 27 bells were rung for the victims of the shooting in Washington, DC. The incident is still being discovered to this day. The Speech by Connor "This is not a normal JokerMen3000/JokerMen3001/Connor Time video. Yesterday, as you all were aware of, there was a shooting in Connecticut where 20 kids in the kindergarten grade were killed and some other people were, too. This video is literally a memorial to them. I am not aware of the shooting, I don't know any of the victims, I am not friends with them, but...it's just...*sigh*....I've lost someone a lot like this and some people don't really know what it's like to lose somebody in a shooting, but it's a just a prayer, it's just a small- I know I'm just a kid with 23 subscribers and a lot of you- I know this isn't something stupid on the channel, I would never do that in this situation. I know I'm just in a small town, just a kid, so far away from that place. This is just a video to them, all the families. I have instructions: If you see this video, send it to all of your friends and I want them to send it to their friends and I pray to God that this video gets all the way to the families so they hear what I have to say. And I'm going to say a prayer. *does Sign of the Cross* Dear Lord, please watch over all of the families, give them strength to keep them going through the day. I know it's hard sometimes, but I'm praying for them. Amen. Once again, the instructions. Send this to everyone you know. Pray and hope that this gets to the families. I'm sorry for your loss, all of you. See you guys later, please send this, bye. Still, love to all of the families, I'm sorry. See you later. Bye. Trivia *Connor said that 20 kids in the kindergarten grade were killed, and at the time this was true, as the video was posted a day after the shooting. However, reports later were shown that the school's whole first grade was killed.